Alexander The Great\Nick Renson
Life History Nick Renson is a 20 year old man that works at Warehouse 13 as a "Artifact Labeler" and for other odd jobs around the Warehouse that Artie makes him do. As Artie looked at his data file, he found Nick comes from a rough background in a big city. Renson was born in New York City in a shot up neighborhood on the corner of Smith & Farlands street, his mother died giving birth to him and his father abandoned him for a quick job in a McDonalds on the other side of town. Being parentless, he is turned into a foster home for 5 years, then his mother's grandmother finds out about him and takes him into custody. He gets a job at a Homes Furinshing Place in Uptown NYC, which he hated, just to help his grandma out. Around his fifteenth birthday he started going through his dead grandpa's stuff then finds something that changes his outlook of the world he thought he knew. This turned out to be a story made up by Alexander. His real biological age is around 2300 years old due to the artifact of his own making. Opening to a World of Endless Wonder He found a Farnsworth stuck inbetween a few old letters and asked his grandma what it was, and she told him about everything, his grandpa was a WH-13 Agent, he has a long line of Warehouse Regent ancestors, and that she once worked for them also, that how she met his grandpa at the Warehouse. Around his 16 birthday, Nick started to collect artifacts and understanding the dangers that follow them. His grandma taught him about them, as she knew she couldn't keep him away from them forever. Around his 18th birthday, he had over 200 artifacts that he had found in the United States and started to try and find Warehouse 13. When he found out about the Warehouse and the agents, he started to follow them and help them along. In the story "Keeping Secrets", the Warehouse finally accepts him under Artie Nielson's wing. Through his work at the Warehouse, Mrs. Fredric noticed that Nick had a special gift: he has a very strong psychic mental connection with the Warehouse (due to him being the descendent of the first Warehouse co-founder Antipater), that could prove to be a weak point if someone knew. As Mrs. Fredric said "His connection with the Warehouse is one not to be taken lightly Arthur; his connection is...I am afraid...stronger than my own. With this connection with the Warehouse he is able to know everything about the Warehouse even before reading the manual, know what artifact is where in the Warehouse and sense an artifact disturbance." Betrayal to the Warehouse In the story "Acting the Part", Nick had not come back from the store; he said he would come back later that day. Nick sent a threating letter that said that he was taking the artifacts and soon he'd have the Warehouse. With this betrayal, the Regents ordered the removal of all his stuff and canceled his credit cards, bank accounts and anything remotely he could use. With his bond, he tried to break into the Warehouse by unlocking it with his mind, then used it with Uri Geller's Spoon to collect artifacts from the Warehouse, telekintically dematerizing them. Later on, the Warehouse team figured out how to blurr his connection with the Warehouse with a Claudia Donovan original, with the use of Steven Hawking's Wheel from his Wheelchair and a progam device. In the story "a Deal with God", they find out that an artifact had been controling him by the use of a person named Peter Landens to take control of Warehouse 13. Being controlled by Peter, he had to kiddnap Mrs. Fredrick so they could use her in the sacrifice. Using the 3 objects, he was going to become the new Warehouse Caretaker and kill Mrs. Fredrick. With the artifact neutralized, he had came back with no recollection of what happened. He now is excepted back to the Warehouse team, but at the price of never leaving the Warehouse, because of his connection to Warehouse 13. In the story "New Beginnings", he is reinstated into the Warehouse and given back the job he loves. He used the Cuff of Anubis so the soul of Alexander the Great could inhabit him in the story " Bloodlines", but in really he was faking being possessed. Undercover Alexander During a grab with Claudia, the artifact had been in the possession of Nick Rensons so called uncle accidentally. But Claudia figures out that this guy they snagged the artifact from isn't his Uncle at all; he was, in fact, a friend of his in the early 1940s. Claudia confronts Nick about it in front of the gang, and he tells them that his name isn't Nick Renson but in fact Alexander the Great himself. Renson explains that during the Siege of Gaza, he accidentally gained immortality after he had charged into Battle, taking a blow with his shield and injured his shoulder. Trying to recover from the sudden blow to the shoulder, a soldier stabbed him deep into his stomich. Eventually, the battle was won by the macedonians and he sucrumbed to his wounds. A local orcale who was imprisioned made a proposition with him, that if she healed him with his Death Instrument that he would leave Egypt and free her people. After being brought back from the edge of death, he regretfully did not listen and sold the woman and children to slavery; by doing this, he was cursed to live forever with his guilt and his Death Instrument (The Spear that almost killed him) He continued his campaigns and after finding the Minoan Trident, he founded the first Warehouse. Collecting the weird and wonderful in his battles, sometimes the whole battle was about some artifacts. During his stay in Babylon at the palace of Nebuchadnezzar II , his death was carried out by Kalanos one of his royal advisers, but he did not know he could not die, confirming the rumor of him being poisoned. After supposedly dying on the palace steps after destroughted from the poisoned wine, they carried his body out until he was brought back through the power of the spear and snuck out of Babylon and moved into Assur for the time being. After a few hundred years of farming and raising a family (Only to watch them die from old age), he watched Nero play his fiddle and dance while Rome burned, made his way into Europe at the turn of the milinuim, he served in the first, second and third crusades collecting artifacts along the way. When the Warehouse moved into Ottoman Empire, he started to become more involved with the Regents and became a Regent for a short time until the Warehouse moved to England and became a agent, doing this for another hundred years. The only time he had to change identity was when the early Agents of Warehouse 13 started to see a resemblance; after that, he used an artifact to blow himself up and came back with Beau Brummell's Cravat (Which allow you to change appearance, like Tubman's Thimble) and became Henry Anderson Scott, a well noted agent of Warehouse 13. After a few years, a person with a artifact, (Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban) killed that persona; after that he stuck to hunting artifacts by himself until Pete and Myka were snagging John Bardeen's Radio. Then he started his way back to the Warehouse, and he tried himself as a new agent Nick Renson. During the event of Peter becoming Warehouse Guardian, Nick remembered how he created the soul of the Warehouse (Fire in the Eldunari). At the time of the first Warehouse, many of the artifacts there were unstable, so he needed to use something to tie onto besides his Spear (that made him immortal), so he could watch over his collection and control the artifacts. With the wood from his Xyston and another artifact from his collection. He made the first Eldniari with the sparks of fire from the Anvil of Hephaestus and kept it burning with the wood from his Xyston. The fire burning there was kept and a portion of the fire was used along the other Warehouses; this was not only a way to control the Warehouse but was also a power source. This force is what also helps the Warehouse move from one place to another; if the Warehouse needs another Caretaker, it will need the most valued possession of the would be Caretaker and thrown into the fire or transferred through the Ribbon (As the Ribbon was created through the fire). Nick, Artie, Myka and Pete went to the grave of his old horse Bucephalus in a underground cave around Jalalpur Sharif; in the cave, the gang find out that the Xyston wood was taken by Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar's men. When the gang found out that the rest of the wood was used to make one of his thrones, they promptly find the throne, and Nick pulls out the remaining wood to throw in the fire in the current Warehouse. After this-and a couple of traps set by James and Peter-, the gang make it into the Warehouse. Nick promptly throws the wood into the fire at the current Warehouse and snuffs out the original fire at the first Warehouse. Thus making him Caretaker, he then takes the Ribbon gives the power to Claudia, saying that she was the obvious choice, making Claudia the current Caretaker. Now Nick has no connection and becomes a full time agent of Warehouse 13. Cause of death unknown. Currently Used Artifacts Some Collected Artifacts used in the field by Nick *Robin Hood's Arrow *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Original Seven League Boots *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Helen Keller's Doll *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Icarus' Chains Collected Artifacts Collected by Nick and the various Agents (Artifacts that are used regularly by Nick are not listed here) *Sodom Salt Stones *Táin Bó Flidhais' Staff *1955 Triple-Die Cents *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *Elijah's Cup *Earl J. Hickey's List *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Orpheus' Lyre *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Hammer of Sucellus *György Dózsa's Crown *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Loukas Notaras’ Turban *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Afghan Bronze Vase Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Warehouse 1 Agents Category:Characters